Destiny will have its way
by Selenethetwin
Summary: The Greengrass girl is twice marked. She can't help it, for she was born like that. But that will be her way to happiness. He's everything she likes under the mask sculpted by her family. And soon her parents will find out that destiny will have its way.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: I'll do my best to write what's left of the story tomorrow, even though it might end up twice as long as this one. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

 _Stay with your back straight. Don't talk too much. Keep your chin up. Dress like a lady and act like one. Don't frown, you'll have wrinkles._

If someone was to hear her, they'd say she was my etiquette teacher, not my mother. I however, didn't really mind. I was happy, I guess. I was a perfect pureblood girl now.

Oh, I didn't introduce myself, or why I seem to be a prisoner in my own family. My name is Melisande Gabrielle Greengrass, the eldest daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass. Fancy, I know, but I wouldn't tell that to my parents. I have a one year younger sister named Astoria. She's normal, so she got to go to Hogwarts. I however, have a little…condition. Unfortunately for me, but luckily for my parents apparently. It affects just a few people, its very rare. It's called "maledictum amare". Because of it I am unable to love anyone or have powerful positive feelings until I meet my soulmate. I also had, unfortunately, snow white hair and steel grey eyes. It was said that when I meet the one, my eyes will turn the color of his and my hair will gradually turn to a normal color. In my case, it was going to be a brownish black, just like the rest of my family had. But the most unfortunate thing for me was that I was, as my mother said, beautiful. That's why I was kept home, just like a trophy. That way I couldn't meet my soulmate and they could marry me to whomever they wanted. That's why the only boys I was allowed to see were the ones they considered worthy. If they had enough luck, my soulmate was one of them and it would be even better for them.

But even though my parents didn't know, I was marked. When I was seven, for about a week, my left side itched, as pitch black ink slowly appeared there. Until it was finnished, I didn't know what it was. Seemingly, I was twice destined to have a soulmate. It was there, on the left side of my ribcage, right under my underarm…The first words my soulmate would ever tell to me. I concealed them with magic since they appeared. I didn't want my parents medling with destiny by telling someone to say that to me. In a beautiful handwriting the words were imprinted on my skin: "Not bad for a heartless Slytherin…" And that's one reason why I kept my faith that one day I'll go to Hogwarts, because I could only find out the house where I belonged if I did. My soulmate was obviously not a Slytherin and it was a wizard from Hogwarts, because only the ones from there cared about houses. And it also was the reason for not letting my mom break me, even tough I let her think she succeded in doing it. Maybe my surface mask was that of a calculated and cold perfect pureblood girl, but inside I kept being my true self: sarcastic, I liked pranks, brewing potions (even though mom said it wasn't proper for a lady to ruin her appearence in a room full of boiling cauldrons and steam), I was very stubborn and absolutely happy that my soulmate wasn't Slytherin or some stuck-up pureblood, because I knew I could be my true self if I ever met him and spoke my parents into letting me marry him (eventually, if he wanted too). I knew from some old dusty book from our library that if someone has a soulmate mark then his or her soulmate will have one too.

I was lucky this year, as my parents finally decided to send me to Hogwarts. One, because it was useful for me to have acquaintances among all the Slytherins and the other purebloods in the school. My parents weren't obsessed pureblood supremacists like the Malfoys were, hence they never were in the Dark Lord's army. But they had standards for an eventual husband: At least half-blood, and the pureblood parent should be from one of the sacred 28. The second reason why I was sent to Hogwarts for my 4th year was that the Triwizard Tournament was held there this year and all the boys selected from Durmstrang were form wealthy pureblood families. I mentally rolled my eyes when my mother explained that to me. I had to meet all of them. My little sister was given the mission of presenting me to all the Slytherins she knew and help me if it was the case. She was better than the rest of my family, and I got on really well with her (as well as I could with my condition). I was just afraid that I might meet my soulmate. We had to talk in order for my disorder to wash off…right? I didn't know much about the two ways to meet my soulmate, as my parents would have gotten suspicious if I researched the subject too much. But at the same time I was excited. I wanted to know how love felt, or hapiness…

I was also going to meet all of the Slytherins for the first time since until now my parents only presented me to foreign heirs. My head was spinning from hearing Astoria ramble about all the handsome guys in her house and their names and favourite classes. Anyone who saw my sister tought her to be as calculated as I was, because mom did that to her too. But when the two of us were alone, we spoke freely, after putting up some privacy wards of course. Now she was telling me all she could about the famous Harry Potter, and all the trouble he has done with his friends.

"…and everyone is saying that he's involved with Hermione, but I think she's into the Weasley boy"

"Ok, Tory, calm down. And try to breathe a little. Im sure I'll hear all about him once I get to Hogwarts anyway. I mean, he _is_ famous. I guess every newcomer is having an 'About Harry Potter' lesson from his or her housemates. " I said chuckling. "Now, go to bed, tomorrow we leave and we have to be fresh in the morning."

The next day I was wearing matching outfits with my sister, because my mother said so. I was wearing a dark blue knee length dress with a white belt and she was wearing a dark blue skirt with a white top. We got to the platform half an hour before the train was scheduled to leave so we could find a compartment.

Great for me, what could I say? Five minutes into the ride I already have been presented to Blaise Zabinni, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. The whole ride was me staring out on the window, Parkinson flirting shamelessly with Malfoy, the other two chatting with my sister who was desperately trying to get me into the conversation, and at some point Malfoy went over to the next compartment to anger Potter and his friends. I watched curious as he laughed his ass of after the encounter. I wondered how did it feel to laugh with your whole heart.

We arrived at the castle in Thestral-drawn carriages and apparently I had to be sorted first. McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher (she seemed a good one) took me into a classroom near the Great Hall, where an old wizard's hat lay on a chair.

"Please take a seat Miss Greengrass."

I sat and she placed the hat on my head. I jumped a little on my seat as it started talking into my head.

 _"Hmmm, interesting, so you're the other one. Finally you came here. You have the soul mark too. "_

 _"What? There's someone else like me herehere?"_

 _"Don't act too surprised Miss. You knew that already, as well as the house you're going to be into. But it's gonna be interesting this thing you have. Well, your ambition to find your soulmate is big, but the ambition to escape your mother towers over everything apparently."_ I blushed slightly.

 _"Well, as you know there is only one house for you and that is_ Slytherin!!" the hat said the last word aloud. McGonagall didn't seem to impressed. I could imagine what she was thinking. Where else could someone as cold as me and coming form a Slytherin family go?

Well, after that came the worst part. I had to face the whole school. As I entered the Great Hall in my now green and silver trimmed robes, Dumbledore got up at the Head Table.

"Attention please! We have a new student who will be attending her fourth year this term. She has already been sorted and I want everyone to be nice."

What happened next was weird. I headed to the Slytherin table, where my sister saved a seat for me. But as I did so, I felt something invisible pulling me backwards. I looked behind me to see what was there. The pull apparently led me to the Gryffindor table. Curious...

I sat next to my sister. A boy next to me extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Marcus Flint, capitan of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"I'm Melisande Greengrass, Astoria's sister."

I made acquaintance with all the Slytherin table before dinner ended. I could barely stand all the unwanted looks I got from the boys by the time Dumbledore sent us to bed. As everyone in the crowded Hall were making their way out the doors, I saw a redhead boy coming from the Gryffindor table, talking to what seemed like his twin. But he had something different. He had a little less freckles on his cheeks and his eyes were a lighter blue than the other's. I felt a pull again but I shook it off, blaming it on the tiredness.

In the room I shared with Pansy (she became a lot nicer after learning that I wasn't into Draco for I had some kind of curse upon me) and Millicent, my bed was on the left side of the room.

As I got into bed later that night after a 'never have I ever' session with shots as penalties, I was too tired to notice the light deep blue that my earlier steel gray eyes turned.

 **A/N: Ok, so I got the idea from a song I heard and had it in mind for a few days. The story is not as predictable as it might seem though, because there is still something else to reveal. ;) See you guys.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second part as promised. I really hope you liked it, and maybe you'll check my other stories, a one shot on the founders and a story about Harry's twin(bad description, I know, but I don't want to talk too much here). Well, enjoy. :))**

The next day as I sat at the Slytherin table next to my sister at lunch, I felt a little different, like I was lighter, but I didn't give it much thought, so I started eating. Dumbledore announced us about the Triwizard Tournament (the actual reason why I was here) and apparently the guests were to arrived at the beginning of October. So, nothing exciting until then.

During the meal though, I unconsciously kept sending glances across the room, to the Gryffindor table. After some time, Astoria couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you stop turning around? Eat now and keep your eyes on your plate!"

I frowned a little but listened to her and turned back to my plate.

"Um, Melisande..." Draco started

"What?" I looked up to him. He seemed confused, searching my face

"Weren't your eyes grey yesterday?"

My sister yelped in surprise jumping next to me. Her angry look dissolved into realization and she turned me to face her.

"Who-..."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tory." I sent a cold glare her way then turned to the other girls around us. "Now, can you believe that the Durmstrang delegation is mostly boys? It's not fair for girls."

"Maybe not the girls at their school." Millicent stated, wiggling her eyebrows and the other girls started chuckling."

"If you say so..."

September passed quite uneventful, except the apparent wonder of the teacher at the fact that I already knew what they were teaching and the fact that although I was new, professor Snape actually boasted my potions.

And...a strange encounter with a redheaded Gryffindor.

I was walking down the halls to the library when I almost slammed into someone. I looked at the person. It was the redheaded boy from the opening feast...no, his twin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-Slytherin..." his tone went cold when seeing the crest on my robes. But then he looked my face. Upon reaching my eyes, his went wide and his mouth slightly opened as he whispered "No way..." and ran away. Weird those Gryffindors...

We were waiting for the delegations to arrive, and it was quite impressive: The one from Beauxbatons came with a huge baby blue carriage drawn by extremely large flying horses, and the one from Durmstrang with a huge ship. I had to admit, the boys from Durmstrang were very well built and had pretty symmetrical faces (hey, I don't have much experience). But that's it. Nothing else. I talked to them all, but my parents' hopes about this were obviously crushed.

The next day was for students to put their names into the Goblet of fire and lots of younger students tried to cross the age line but didn't succeed. The most hilarious of them all were the two Gryffindor twins (apparently they were the Weasley twins). When they tried to use an aging potion to cross the line, they were thrown out of the circle and grew long beards. When Astoria saw me laughing hysterically at that she looked completely perplexed.

That night was completely decisive unfortunately for my need of denial. I was in the library when I heard a boy taunting someone and followed the sound.

It was a Slytherin boy, seventh year if I remembered, smirking at a little first year Gryffindor. He was the one who fell into the Lake from the boat before the sorting.

"Really? A Gryffindor in the library? Who are you, Granger? Hmpf! The mudbloods and libraries. Should you be in Ravenclaw?" he said, a cruel smile on his face.

"Enough! Let the boy alone. People like you keep up the rumor about the house of Slytherin being evil. Go away, the lack of confidence isn't balanced by bullying first years." the Slytherin looked at me startled. I glared at him, my face showing only anger and superiority (for the first time something mother taught me was actually useful). Eyes wide, he left the library.

I sat next to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, he's not going to bother you again. And it's okay to learn in the library, it doesn't mean you don't belong in Gryffindor. "

He looked up at me

"Why-why do you help me? You're a Slytherin."

"Well, I have a little sister, I know how little kids are, and I don't like seeing them crying or being sad. Now go to your common room and it's better if you don't come alone here from now on though."

He hugged me and ran out as I sighted and got up to leave too, but...

"Not bad for a heartless Slytherin…"

 _Dammit_

I bit my tongue, not turning. I didn't want _him_ to know who I was, I wasn't going to pull anyone into this mess. Also, I didn't want to know who he was.

But destiny had another idea about this. Something turned me forcefully and the place where my mark was started heating up, until it burnt a whole through my uniform. In front of me stood the blue eyed twin, obviously confused about what just happened, staring at my left side. But what happened next made his stare move to my face. It didn't matter how hard I was biting my tongue, because it seemed like I had no choice. I spit out the words before I could stop myself.

"It's how I was born. And for the record, I'm not heartless!" His shirt started smoking and a hole was burnt a little under his left clavicle. He stared into my blue eyes, his own actually. And I ran.

Next day I avoided him, ignoring the constant pull. But he got to corner me in an empty hall before dinnertime.

"Ok , stop it. Why are you running away? "

"Well, firstly you hate me, or at least before yesterday you did"

"I didn't hate you. I thought you were pretty. And it was really admirable what you did for little Dennis in the library."

"Then, I-look, I don't want to pull anyoanyone into this mess. I'm a Slytherin, maybe I deserve it. But you, you're a Gryffindor and it's obviously that most of the school admires you and your brother. You don't have to go through this."

"Look, you're pretty, and from what I've heard really smart, and gentle and...well, we both know how this thing with soulmates works. You don't get to choose but it's genuine love." he smiled down at me and when I realized that the space between us was nearly gone, he pulled me into a hug, warming me up.

I don't know why, but I trusted him and over the next days I told him everything about me and my hair turned fully to the brownish black color I was expecting. The first task of the Tournament came and passed without anyone but my sister and his brother knowing our little secret.

"You're even prettier Lisa" he said, placing a soft kiss on my forehead when I complained that my hair was uglier now.

"Thanks. Now, the dreaded task. Please, come with me to the owelry. I don't want to go sent this to my parents alone."

He smirked that exact moment and he got up, pulling me into his arms, one hand under my knees and one behind my back.

"Fred, what are you doing?" I asked laughing

"Coming with you. Well, more like you're coming with me"

We were dating for a few weeks when I got the letter back from my parents.

"Come on, open it. What can be that bad?" I bit my lip and broke the seal of the letter.

 _Melisande Gabrielle Greengrass!_

 _A Weasley? Now that crossed the line. We forbid you from dating that boy and after this year ends you'll come back home._

 _We shall find a proper husband by then and after you turn 17 you'll marry him. You better obey us as we dedicated the past years educating you._

 _We hope that you're healthy and having good grades_

 _Mother and father_

I turned sheet pale and dropped the letter.

My eyes were stinging with tears and Fred pulled me into his arms.

"I knew this would happen. I should've stayed away from you. Then you wouldn't have had to go through this with me. You would've found a proper girl for you."

"Don't say that. I'm very happy I met you. And I know how we can convince your parents. It'll take some kind of blackmail, but we can't do anything else."

"What do you have in mind?"

"First, you'll threaten that if they try to force you into marriage, you'll go to the Wizengamot and tell them that your parents are disrespecting the ancient traditions by forcing you to marry someone who's not your soulmate even though you found him and then..." He stopped grimacing

"Then what? Fred, tell me."

"Well, there's one thing about our kind of soulmates that you don't know."

"What is it?"

"Ok, I'll tell you. If the soulmates with marks are forced away from each other, they die...".he ended with a sad smile.

"Well, happily we won't be separated. I'll tell that to my parents. They have to love me at least a little, I don't think they want me dead."

"There's the Slytherin in you" he laughed and I hit him playfully.

Well, eventually my parents understood the circumstances and let me with Fred.

We went to the Yule Ball together, surprising everyone. We danced in the middle of the Hall, ignoring all the stares we got, especially from the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Our attention was completely directed to each other.

"I love you, Lisa" he whispered softly into my ear and I felt my stomach flutter.

"I love you too, Fred. Now,..."

"...and forever" he finnished, closing the distance between us and locking our lips together.

The war was coming, we all knew that somehow. But I was going to go through it with Fred, whatever happened. _Together_

 **A/N: Well, a little fast, but I enjoyed writing it a lot. I hope you liked it too.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Selene_the_twin**


End file.
